Bad Things Lead to Good Things
by SizzyBee
Summary: A short Mimato. What happens after Mimi and Matt get stuck in an elevator? R&R!


Mimi stood above Jun as Taichi held Mimi's arms behind her as she tried to get away. Tk. held Kari's head by his chest. Izzy, Joe and Sora were shocked. Jun held her cheek and gave Mimi a disgusted look as Davis looked down at Jun. "You deserved it." he whispered. Matt ran in the doors and Mimi turned her head. _Oh god why? _Mimi and Matt thought.

It all started on a cold foggy rainy morning. Mimi splashed in the puddles as she walked to the park. Mimi was so happy she moved back to Japan. Her parents didn't like it in America and neither did Mimi. As Mimi approached the park, she saw a green jacket. "Matt!" Mimi yelled as she began to run and wave her hands in the air. She smiled as she stopped and jumped in front of Matt. "Hi." she said and moved close to him.

__

Why does she wear that perfume? It drives me crazy... Matt thought. 

__

I like that cologne he's wearing. Smells like...how he usually smells.

"Hello?" Mimi said as she snapped her fingers in front of Matt's face. 

"Huh? Oh yeah hi." Matt said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Oh you just sound so happy to see me don't you?" she said as she stuck her tongue out. "Oh how do you like my boots?" she said as she stretched her leg out from the umbrella. She had black leather boots that went all the way to her knees and she wore a skirt that was just a bit higher.

"Nice." Matt said as he rolled his eyes.

"So what was so important that you just had to tell me?" Mimi said as she twirled her umbrella around.

"Umm well you know Jun right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Mimi said. She already knew what was coming.

"Well, you see, were, umm dammbmb." Matt said as he turned his head.

"You're what?" Mimi said as she moved so they'd be face to face. Mimi knew what he had said.

"DATING!" Matt yelled.

Mimi laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're...ahaha... Kidding right?" Mimi said as she calmed down.

"No. She CAN be normal and nice." Matt said.

"Yeah on days that don't end with a y." Mimi said and began laughing again. (I know you're all thinking heh heh)

Matt's face went red with anger and Mimi knew what he was going to say.

"Just like Tai." Matt said. Mimi flicked Matt on the forehead.

"Oh just like I thought, nothing there." Mimi said and began laughing.

"So how are you and Tai doing?" Matt said as he looked up at the sky.

"Fine. I get to see all of his soccer games and stuff." Mimi said as she closed her umbrella. "It seems to be clearing up." she said and smiled.

"I'm good at soccer too you know."

"Oh really?" Mimi said.

"Eye of the storm." Matt whispered.

"Huh?" Mimi said.

"Nothing. Let's go to my house." Matt said as he grabbed Mimi's hand.

"Matt!" someone yelled. Mimi and Matt turned around.

Jun ran up to them and frowned.

"I see what's happening." she said and backed up.

"What?" Matt asked.

Jun pointed to their hands.

"No it's not...." Matt said but Jun ran away. 

Matt started to run after her but Mimi grabbed his arm. "I'm a girl. I know she needs to blow off some steam. Give her some time and then call her."

"You're right." Matt said.

"Let's go." Mimi said and they began to walk. They walked in silence until Mimi opened her mouth.

"I think you should prove to me that you're good at soccer." Mimi said with a smile.

"Okay." Matt said.

"It doesn't hurt to smile you know." Mimi said.

"I know." Matt said.

"Just making sure." Mimi said. Matt gave Mimi a puzzled look.

They walked into Matt's apartment building and went in the elevator. Matt pushed floor 4 and they began to move. Matt looked at Mimi and smiled. _She's so pretty._

Mimi smiled back. _He's so cute. _Then the elevator stopped.

"What happened?" Mimi said as she squeezed Matt's arm.

"Oh this always happens." Matt hit the numbers on the panel. Nothing happened. Matt began to bang at it.

"No..." Mimi said and backed up.

"The storm...." Matt began.

"No..." Mimi said as she put her hands on her head.

"Listen," Matt said as he held onto her shoulders. "The storm probably stopped it. The storm will probably over soon and then we can go inside. Okay?" Matt said.

"Yeah." Mimi said. She slowly slid down to the ground. "If we would have went to my house..." Mimi whispered.

Matt was sitting down beside her. "What?" he asked.

"If we would have went to my house instead this would have never happened." Mimi said.

"No we would have probably got hit by lightening." Matt said.

"Not if we hadn't had to talk to your stupid girlfriend!" Mimi said.

"At least my girlfriend knows what 2 plus 2 is!" Matt said as he stood up.

"At least he doesn't have to stalk people to get them to like him!" Mimi said as he stood up.

"At least I'm not a ditz!" Matt yelled.

"At least I know how to smile or be happy or...or… to be nice!" Mimi yelled back at him.

Matt grabbed her and pushed her against the wall and put his arms around her.

"What are you doi-" Matt put a sticker on her lips that said 'stupid' that he just happened to have in his pocket. "Now, listen to me. We're going to be all right. Now, are you going to be nice?" Matt asked.

Mimi nodded her head. Matt slowly took the tape off of her lips. "Ouch." she whispered. 

He put his hands on the sides of her face. "Sorry." he whispered.

He walked over to the other side of the elevator.

Mimi looked at Matt and sat down. She turned around so Matt couldn't see her face. She began to pout. _Why do I have to be so mean?_ Mimi thought. _I think I might like him. No. You don't, you have Taichi. You don't need Matt._

Mimi thought. Mimi shook her head.

__

I hurt her. I hurt Mimi. Mimi. Oh god I hurt Mimi. The one that makes my head spin the one that makes butterflies in my stomach. The one that makes me wish I was Tai just so I could taste her lips once. Why, oh why, didn't I tell her earlier? Matt thought

******Flashback********

Mimi sat down on a bench and Matt slowly approached her. He had flowers behind his back and couldn't wait to talk her just to hear her voice. As he walked up Taichi came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and they walked away. His heart broke in 2. 'If she's happy, I won't bug her.' Matt thought as he turned around. 

Jun was right in front of him smiling.

"How sweet! You bought me flowers!" She said.

"Sure." Matt said. He shoved the flowers in her arms as he walked away. 

***********************

Matt slowly stood up and walked over to Mimi.

"Mimi I'm... sorry." Matt said as he slowly sat beside her. "I didn't mean to call you a dit-"Mimi turned around, tears coming down flowing freely. She hugged Matt. "I- I didn't know I hurt you that much. I'm-"

"Don't say sorry. I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that." Mimi said. 

Matt slowly put his arms around her. He could smell her hair. It smelled like strawberries. He breathed in and ran his fingers threw her hair. Mimi slowly moved her head back and looked at Matt. 

"I better get up and see if my cell phone works." Mimi said but didn't move. 

"Yeah." Matt said but didn't move either.

Mimi finally stood up and grabbed her purse. She grabbed her cell phone. She pressed a few numbers and she closed it.

"Nope." she whispered. "But..." she pulled out something. "I have a bottle of Pepsi and 2 sandwiches and a..." she moved her hand around some more. "A bag of chips. I brought them just in case the weather got better. I thought it would be nice to have a picnic." Mimi smiled. She gave Matt a sandwich and passed him the bottle of pop. "I forgot cups so we'll have to drink from it."

"Okay." Matt said.

"Peanut butter and jelly. Yummy." Mimi said. She took a piece and took a bite. Matt began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Mimi asked.

Matt got up and sat beside her. "You got..." he moved his finger around her lip. "...Jelly on your face." Matt was really close to her now.

"There's napkins in my bag." she whispered.

"Okay good." Matt said as he grabbed her purse. He moved his hand around looking for them. He felt something and pulled it out. "AHHH!" he yelled as he threw a pad at Mimi. Mimi began to laugh.

"It's just a pad, Matt." she said.

"You shouldn't carry those things around." Matt said.

"And what, get blood all over my underwear? No thanks." Mimi said.

Matt blushed. Mimi laughed even harder. "Not right now." she said. "You look cute when you blush." Mimi said.

"You look cute all the time." Matt said. Mimi gave Matt a strange look. "You know it's true." Matt said as he took another bite out of his sandwich.

Mimi blushed. "You look cute all the time too Matt." she said.

__

Was that a compliment from Mimi? Mimi? Jeez... Matt thought

__

Matt thinks I'm cute? Mimi thought

Just then, all the lights went on and they started moving. Mimi stood up and jumped up and down. Matt stood up too. Mimi grabbed Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just then the doors opened and Jun was standing there.

"Matt... how could you?" She asked.

"Jun wait!" Mimi yelled. "I kissed him. He didn't touch me. And when I kissed him it was because I was happy."

" Then why does he have YOUR lipstick on his lips?" She asked.

"It's jell-" Matt said but Jun ran away.

"I better go." Mimi said.

"Okay. I'll bring you down." Matt went to close the doors but Mimi stepped out.

"I think I'll take the stairs." Mimi said.

"Okay. Bye." Matt said.

"Bye." Mimi said and slowly walked away.

"Wait." Matt said as he ran up to her and gave her purse.

"Thanks." Mimi said. "I'll see you tonight at that party, k?" Mimi asked.

"Oh yeah. Bye!" Matt yelled as Mimi went down the stairs.

2 hours later

"Mimi. You're going to be late." Mimi's mom said.

"I'm ready." Mimi said as she opened the door. She walked out wearing a blue dress that was almost down to her knees and had her hair up in a bun. She had gold glitter on her eyes and chest and black platform sandals. "What do you think?" Mimi asked as she turned around.

The doorbell rang and Mimi turned her head.

"Why don't you ask your date?" Her mom asked.

"Bye mom!" Mimi said as she ran to the door.

Mimi opened the door and there was Tai. He was wearing his normal clothes and had his hair like usually did.

"Wow." Tai said.

"I take it I look good." She said and smiled.

Tai grabbed Mimi's hand and Mimi closed the door behind her.

Half an hour later

"Dad, please can you drive me?" Matt asked.

"Yes when I get home from work." He said in the phone.

"Fine." Matt said and hung up.

He was ready and waiting.

Mimi and Tai entered Sora's house hand in hand. Sora frowned as she saw this.

"Hi." She said trying to act happy.

"Hi." Mimi and Tai said.

"Hi bitch." Jun said as she walked in front of Mimi. "Where's my boy?" 

"You're boy? Probably hiding from you." Mimi said.

"Oh you know what maybe I should tell Tai about you and Matt." Jun said.

"Go ahead. You don't know what happened." Mimi said as she stepped forward. 

(in the background "Independent women by destiny's child" was playing. I love that song : ))

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"Oh Mimi was kissin' Matt." Jun said as she put her hands on her hips.

"How could you?" Tai asked as moved away from Mimi.

"What?" Mimi asked. "I didn't it was jelly! I swear!" Mimi yelled.

Tai ran away and Mimi started to walk but Jun grabbed her arm. "Let go." Mimi said.

"No. What are you going to do any ways?" Jun asked.

Mimi bitch slapped Jun across the face and Jun turned her head back and slapped Mimi back. Mimi punched Jun in the face and Jun fell to the ground. Tai ran over and grabbed Mimi's arms and held them behind her back. Sora, Izzy and Joe just stood there.

Kari had her head against Tk's chest. 

Davis looked down at Jun. "You deserved it." he whispered. Everyone else just stood around them and watched.

Matt ran in the doors and Mimi lifted up her head and turned away. Tai let her go and she stood up straight.

"What happened?" Matt asked as he walked up to them.

"Why don't you tell me." Tai asked as he walked up to him.

"What?" Matt asked. Tai swung his fist and hit Matt in the face.

"Matt!" Mimi yelled as she ran over to him. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matt said.

"Why did you do that?" Mimi asked. "He didn't do anything. Jun was lying. It was jelly from a sandwich." Mimi said as she stood in front of Tai. "And if you can't trust me... maybe..." Mimi swallowed. "We shouldn't see each other any more."

"What? I love you Mimi." Tai said.

"I love you too Tai but if we can't trust each other then there is no relationship." Mimi said. Mimi ran away crying.

"Jun this isn't working." Matt said as he ran after Mimi.

"But I love you Matt!" She yelled.

"Uh, thanks." He yelled

"Mimi!" Matt yelled. Mimi stopped right in front of a pond. She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

Matt walked over and sat beside her. "Mimi..." 

"I dumped Tai! My love! How could I do this!" Mimi said as she began to cry again. 

"It's alright you did the right thing." Matt said. "Mimi I have something to tell you." 

Mimi put her head against Matt's chest. "Yeah?" Mimi asked. Matt ran his fingers threw her hair.

"I think I... I..."

"You what Matt?" Mimi sat up and moved closer to his face. Matt put his hands on her face.

"Love you." Matt said.

"What?" Mimi said.

"Mimi, everything about you I love. Your big brown eyes, your silky brown hair, your sense of humour-"

"Well, I love you too." Mimi said.

"You do?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I think I always did. I just didn't know it." Mimi said. Matt looked into her eyes and Mimi let a tear fall down.

"Why you crying?" Matt said.

"I'm so happy." Mimi said and kissed Matt on the lips. Matt, shocked by the outburst just kissed her back and closed his eyes.

"Cut it out love birds, my mom got home early and I'm in shit." Sora said.

"SORA!!! THERE'S PUKE IN MY GARDEN!!!" Sora's mom yelled.

The End

Okay, that was really short and corny. I can't believe I wrote this piece of shit. Oh sorry… Heh heh.


End file.
